The First Time
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura comeram os seus seis meses de namoro e Sakura decide organizar um jantar romântico para Sasuke com uma grande surpresa no final.


Aquele era o dia em que Sakura e Sasuke faziam seis meses de namoro e Sakura queria que fosse especial. Aproveitando que a mãe iria passar aquela noite fora da cidade, por causa de assuntos na empresa Uchiha, Sakura decidiu fazer um jantar especial para Sasuke.

Tinha pedido ajuda a Ino e Hinata e contava com Naruto para impedir que Sasuke chegasse antes do tempo. Tudo tinha de estar perfeito e Sakura sentia-se nervosa, não só porque queria que o jantar ficasse óptimo e corresse bem mas também porque ela queria naquela noite tornar-se definitivamente do seu Sasuke.

As sete da tarde chegaram sem que elas dessem por isso mas tudo estava preparado. Sakura tinha agora uma hora para se arranjar e ficar ainda mais bonita para o seu amado Uchiha Sasuke. Ino e Hinata ajudaram Sakura com a roupa e o cabelo e eram já oito horas quando Hinata ligou a Naruto para dizer que tudo estava pronto e que poderia dizer para Sasuke ir ter com Sakura.

A desculpa que tinham planeado para que Sasuke não desconfiasse de nada era que Sakura se tinha sentido mal e por isso Naruto fingia estar muito preocupado com a amiga enquanto se dirigiam para casa dela. Assim que os dois chegaram lá, Sasuke foi logo em direcção à cozinha, onde Sakura supostamente estaria sentada bebendo um pouco de água.

- Sakura o que acon… - Sasuke deixou a frase a meio vendo a mesa posta para dois e Sakura de pé ao lado da mesa a sorrir. – O que é isto?

- Surpresa Sasuke-kun. – Disse Sakura sorrindo e caminhando até ao moreno.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, claro que ele se lembrava que dia era aquele, tinha até comprado uma prenda para Sakura, prenda essa que nesse momento se encontrava escondida no quarto dele, longe dali. Ambos ouviram a porta da rua bater e não foi difícil para Sasuke perceber que todos eles tinham planeado aquilo para que ele ficasse sozinho com Sakura.

- Eu… Eu não esperava por isto. – Admitiu Sasuke abraçando a namorada pela cintura e puxando-a para si enquanto observava a cozinha apenas iluminada com algumas velas em cima da mesa.

- A ideia era mesmo essa, meu amor.

Sakura aproximou-se mais ainda beijando os lábios do namorado e sendo imediatamente correspondida por ele. Sasuke apertava-a ainda com mais força contra ele, desejando mais do que nunca os seus corpos unidos mas Sakura decidiu afastar-se um pouco, queria esperar até ao final do jantar para seguir com a segunda parte do seu plano para aquela noite.

- Vamos jantar Sasuke-kun. – Disse ela sorrindo e afastando-se para colocar as travessas que estavam no forno em cima da mesa.

Sasuke ajudou-a com as travessas e depois ambos se sentaram, um de frente para o outro, ambos sorrindo. Ele sentia-se imensamente feliz com aquela surpresa e ela estava extremamente nervosa, ainda mais quando pensava no que poderia seguir-se ao jantar.

O jantar decorreu praticamente em silêncio, eles trocavam por vezes algumas palavras mas na maioria do tempo apenas trocaram olhares carinhosos e sorrisos. À medida que aquela refeição ia terminando mais Sakura ficava nervosa e isso não deixou de ser notado por Sasuke, que já a conhecia tão bem.

- O que se passa Sakura? – Perguntou ele estendendo a mão por cima da mesa para tocar na mão dele.

- Na… Nada. – Disse ela com pouca firmeza na voz mas vendo o olhar desconfiado do namorado não teve outra opção senão admitir. – É que… Eu preparei algo especial para nós depois do jantar mas…

- Mas o quê Sakura. – Perguntou o moreno agarrando a mão dela com mais firmeza.

- Eu… Eu não tenho a certeza se tu vais gostar. – Disse ela desviando o olhar para as mãos que eles mantinham unidas.

- Se não me mostrares o que é eu não posso dizer se gosto ou não. – Disse ele sorrindo e levantando o rosto da jovem.

- Hai… Tens razão.

Sakura levantou-se e puxou Sasuke atrás dela. Ele ao ver para onde iriam ficou ainda mais curioso. Não era a primeira vez que iriam para o quarto dela, mas das outras vezes não estavam sozinhos, ou a mãe de Sakura estava por casa ou então estavam mais amigos com eles. Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sendo seguida por Sasuke.

- Sakura… - Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer quando viu o quarto iluminado por várias velas distribuídas pelos móveis.

- Sasuke eu… - Começou ela a dizer virando-se para o moreno mas este impediu-a de continuar quando colou os seus lábios nos dela.

- Eu sei o que tu vais dizer. – Começou Sasuke quando se separaram do beijo, olhando-a nos olhos. – E eu não vou fazer nada que tu não queiras.

- Mas eu quero. – Disse Sakura confiante olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu preparei tudo isto porque eu quero ser totalmente tua.

Sasuke sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Ele esperava por aquele momento há semanas, não via a hora de ter a sua Sakura nos seus braços, de lhe dar prazer. Mais uma vez ele a beijou, mas agora era um beijo muito mais exigente, um beijo que mostrava todo o desejo que ele sentia pela sua namorada. Sakura no início estava um pouco nervosa mas com o passar dos segundos ela foi-se deixando guiar por ele, beijando-o com intensidade.

Sasuke não queria apenas fazer sexo com Sakura, ele queria mostrar-lhe o quanto a amava mesmo que não fosse capaz de dize-lo em voz alta, mas ela sabia, ela sentia o seu amor.

Ele então começou a beijar o pescoço dela e ela gemeu com o contacto dos lábios macios dele na sua pele sensível e isso estimulou mais o Uchiha a continuar com aquelas carícias. Enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço ele ia descendo as alças do vestido que Sakura usava. Sasuke foi descendo os beijos pelos ombros e Sakura apenas apreciava aquelas sensações novas. Poucos minutos depois ela estava somente de lingerie e o vestido encontrava-se aos seus pés.

- Linda. – Disse Sasuke afastando-se um pouco para observar a namorada que corou com o elogio. – E ficas mais linda ainda quando coras.

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura corou ainda mais com o comentário. Ele puxou-a novamente para perto dele mas desta vez deitando-a suavemente na cama, ficando por cima dela. Sasuke começou a acariciar o corpo de Sakura causando arrepios à rosada. Ele parou uma das mãos perto dos seios dela e olhou-a, como se estivesse a pedir autorização para continuar, e ela simplesmente sorriu, confirmando-lhe que poderia continuar. E ele assim fez.

Sasuke escorregou as mãos pelo corpo de Sakura até chegar ao fecho do soutien, soltando-o. A pequena peça de roupa foi atirada para o chão e ele pôde finalmente ter a visão dos seios médios e perfeitos da sua Sakura. Passou uma mão levemente por um dos seios fazendo Sakura arrepiar-se e gemer baixo, acto que incentivou o moreno a continuar as carícias mas agora usando a boca.

Ele ia lambendo e chupando um dos seios enquanto com uma mão massajava o outro. Sakura estava a adorar todas aquelas sensações novas, todos aqueles toques a faziam arrepiar e sentir os lábios e a língua quente de Sasuke numa parte tão sensível do seu corpo deixava-a muito excitada. Sasuke demorou-se um pouco mais nos seios macios de Sakura e depois foi descendo com beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidas delicadas pela barriga lisa dela, deixando um rasto de fogo no corpo de Sakura.

Ele parou apenas na borda da calcinha e levantou o olhar para olhar o rosto de Sakura. Ela estava de olhos fechados mas mostrava prazer nas suas feições e ele tomou aquilo como um sinal que poderia avançar mais. Com cuidado para não assusta-la foi puxando a calcinha dela para baixo, retirando-a e deixando-a cair ao chão. Aproveitou o momento também para retirar a sua roupa, ficando tal como ela nu.

Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados, com medo que se os abrisse todas aquelas sensações desaparecessem, como se acordasse de um sonho maravilhoso. Sasuke voltou a beija-la posicionando-se novamente no meio das pernas dela, queria ir com muita calma para não a assustar, afinal era a primeira vez dela. Ela sentiu o membro de Sasuke roçar a sua intimidade e ficou um pouco tensa e ele ao perceber isso voltou a beija-la para que ela ficasse mais calma.

- Queres parar? – Perguntou ele após o beijo.

- Não. – Respondeu ela baixo.

Ele sorriu e posicionou-se melhor, começando a penetra-la devagar. Sakura sentiu uma dor aguda com aquele acto e então abraçou Sasuke com força. Ele penetrou-a por completo e ficou parado durante alguns segundos para que ela se habituasse, apenas começou com os movimentos quando ela lhe sorriu confirmando que estava bem. Alguns minutos depois, ela já não sentia mais dor mas sim prazer e não conseguia conter vários gemidos baixos que deixavam Sasuke ainda mais excitado. Com o acelerar dos movimentos dele, Sakura sentiu o corpo contrair-se, sentindo assim o seu primeiro orgasmo, e ele ao ouvi-la gemer de tanto prazer não aguentou mais e chegou também ao seu limite, caindo em cima de Sakura. Ela abraçou-o e ficaram alguns minutos assim, tento normalizar as respirações. Depois ele deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para junto de si, fazendo com ela ficasse com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito.

- Aishiteru Sasuke-kun. – Murmurou ela enquanto acariciava o peito dele.

Ele sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto, tirando de lá alguns cabelos que estavam grudados devido ao suor. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dela beijando-a suavemente. Sasuke ainda não conseguia expressar os seus sentimentos com palavras, mas aqueles gestos carinhosos eram muito mais importantes para Sakura do que quaisquer palavras que ele dissesse.

Eles ajeitaram-se melhor na cama e minutos depois ambos adormeciam com um sorriso nos lábios e felizes por estarem nos braços um do outro.


End file.
